Terlelap Disisimu - HunKai
by YuiKai
Summary: Langsung baca aja ya, dan jangan lupa reiview ya


Terlelap Disisimu

Title : Terlelap Disisimu

Cast : Kim Jongin

Suport Cast :

Pairing HunKai

Rated : T

Genre : Sad, Romance

Summary : langsung baca saja ya biar gak ribet

Disclaimer : semua pemain bukan milik saya, tapi cerita ini murni milik saya.

...

Kai POV

Aku menutup buku diaryku yang baru saja aku tulis. Aku mendesah pelan. Ku tatap diriku yang saat ini sedang berdiri di depan cermin. Sungguh menyedihkan, kata itulah yang cocok untuk menggambarkan tentang diriku saat ini. Rambutku mulai menipis, tubuhku sudah kurus, wajahku juga jauh lebih pucat dari biasanya.

Ku pandangi terus wajah ku di depan cermin, sampai ku lihat ada darah yang mengalir dari hidungku. Ku tutup hidunku menggunakann tangankanan ku untuk menghambat aliran darah itu.

Aku berlari menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarku saat ini. ku putar keran air untuk membasuh hidungku yang saat ini sedang mimisan. Tuhan, ku mohon beri aku waktu sedikit lagi sebelum kau mengambilku Tuhan – Doaku dalam hati.

Tes

Setetes airmata jatuh dari mataku. Segera aku menghapus air mataku itu. aku tidak mau menangis saat ini, karena ini adalah hari _special_ ku. Aku harus melalui semua hari ini dengan sebuah senyuman bukan dengan sebuah tangisan.

Ku basuh muka ku dengan air dingin supaya lebih kelihatan lebih segar. Setelah melakukan itu, aku keluar dari kamar mandiku dan ku mengelap wajahku menggunakan handuk biru yang memang sudah ada di dalam kamarku.

Aku berjalan ke tempat di mana aku menulis diary ku tadi. ku ambil buku diary itu, dan ku pandangi lagi wajahku di cermin. Menyedihkan, itulah kata yang terlintas di pikiranku. Aku jalan keluar meninggalkan kamarku, menuju kamar hyungku yang ada di sebelah kamarku.

Tok Tok Tok

Ku ketuk pintu kamar hyungku yang bernama Kim Joonmyun atau yang biasa di panggil Suho. Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam kamar itu sampai akhirnya pintu itu terbuka. Terlihat lah hyungku yang saat ini sedang menatapku heran. "ayo masuk Kai-ie"kata Suho hyung mempersilahkanku masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Aku membalas perkataan hyungku itu dengan senyuman. Aku berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar itu. hyung ku membantuku berjalan dengan sebelumnya sudah menutup pintu kamarnya terlebih dahulu.

Dia membawaku ke kasurnya dan mendudukkan aku di pinggir kasurnya. "ada apa Kai-ie?"tanya Suho hyung yang saat ini sedang berada di sebelahku. Aku memutar tubuhku dan menghadap kepadanya.

"hyung, mau kah kau memberikan diary ini kepada _nya_, aku tau waktuku di sini tidak akan lama lagi hyung"kataku sambil menyerahkan buku diary itu kepada Suho hyung. Suho hyung memandangiku dengan intens. "ku mohon hyung, berikan ini kepada _nya_"kataku yang masih memegang diary itu.

Ku lihat Suho hyung menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengambil diary ini. Sangat terlihat jelas kalau tangan Suho hyung bergetar. Aku tersenyum kearah Suho hyung. "gomawo hyung"kata ku dan di hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Cukup lama terdiam satu sama lain, tidak ada yang berani berkata apa pun. Aku terus melihat wajah hyungku ini, karena aku tau, mungkin nanti aku tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi. Mata Suho hyung juga berkaca kaca, aku tau Suho hyung mau menangis tapi sepertinya masih di tahan olehnya.

"hyung"panggilku kepadanya. Suho hyung hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah gumaman kecil. "jika aku pergi nanti, tolong jangan menangis karena aku tidak suka melihat hyung menangis, hyung juga harus bisa hidup berbahagia dengan Lay gege"kata Ku dan Suho hyung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Setetes air mata jatuh dari matanya. Dia segera menghapus air matanya itu dengan kasar. "hyung juga harus mengatakan kepada hyungdeul yang lain juga jangan menangis, karena jika kalian menangis, itu akan menyiksaku di sana hyung"kata ku dan Suho hyung kembali menganggukkan kepalanya.

"satu lagi hyung, aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk hyung, hyungdeul dan juga untuk_ dia_, hyung bisa memberikannya nanti saat aku sudah pergi nanti"kata ku dengan senyuman yang terlihat di wajahku.

Grep

Tiba tiba Suho hyung memelukku. Aku merasa kalau bajuku basah, seperti Suho hyung menangis. "Kai-ie, hyung sangat menyayangi, sangat Kai-ie"kata Suho hyung sambil menangis.

Aku membalas pelukkan Suho hyung. "aku juga menyayangimu hyung"kataku. Rasanya aku juga ingin menangis bersamanya, menangisi kenyataan pahit yang saat ini aku rasakan. Tapi tidak, tidak untuk hari ini, tidak di hari _spesial_ ku ini. aku hanya bisa menahan tangisku sambil membalas pelukkan Suho hyung.

Suho hyung melepaskan pelukkannya. Di hapusnya kembali air mataya itu lalu dia mencium keningku. Cukup lama dia menciumku, itu adalah ciuman terakhir yang mungkin akan aku terima saat ini.

"berganti pakianlah, sepertinya mereka sudah datang menunggu kita di bawah"kata Suho setelah melepaskan ciumannya tadi. aku menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanda mengerti.

Aku berjalan keluar kamar dengan sebelum menatap Suho hyung sebentar, "hyung tolong berikan itu pada_nya_"kataku sebelum pergi meninggalkan Suho hyung. aku yakin Suho hyung pasti memberikan itu kepada_nya_.

Aku masuk kedalam kamarku kembali dan segera mengganti pakianku. Aku hari ini ingin memakai semua yang berwarna putih,dari pakaian, celana, sampai sepatu berwana putih.

Setelah menanti pakaianku, aku segera keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju lantai satu di rumahku. Dari tangga, aku sudah melihat Suho hyung, hyungdeul yang lainnya dan _dia _ juga ada di sana.

"kau terlihat manis Kai"kata salah satu gege yang ada di sana yang bernama Kris gege. Aku tersenyum manis kearahnya, "gomawo gege"kataku dan segera bergabung dengan mereka. Mereka sudah bersiap siap dari tadi.

"apa kita bisa pergi sekarang?"tanya ku kepada mereka. Mereka semua pun menganggukkan kepalanya, aku menatap _nya_ yang sedari menatap aku dengan intens. Aku berikan senyuman manisku ini kepada _nya_. "kajja kita pergi sekarang"kataku sambil memegang tangan _nya_ dengan lembut.

Mereka pun menanggukkan kepala dan kami semua segera pergi berangkat meninggalkan rumahku.

...

Hari sudah malam. Saat ini aku dan _dia_ hanya berdua saja di taman. Hyungku dan hyung deul yang lain sudah pergi karena aku yang meminta kepada mereka untuk peri meninggalkan kami berdua. Dan di sinilah kami.

Kami berdua duduk di sebuah bangku dekat lampu. Udara malam ini cukup dingin. _Dia _melepaskan jaket miliknya dan memasangkannya ke tubuh kurus ku ini. "gomawo"kataku dan dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke bahunya. Dia memegang tanganku dengan lembut dan ku balas genggaman tangannya itu. aku melihat ke langit yang saat ini terlihat banyak bintang. Itu membuat malam terakhir untukku menjadi indah.

"Sehunnie~"panggilku kepadanya. Sesekali dia mengelus punggung tanganku yang mungkin di rasakannya dingin. "iya Kai?"tanya padaku yang masih saja mengelus tanganku. Sedikit ku rasakan hangat yang di salurkannya di tanganku.

"aku lelah"kataku yang masih menyandarkan kepalaku di pundahknya. "aku tau" ujarnya yang masih mengusap pungguh tanganku dengan lembut. "benar benar lelah Hunnie, aku ingin istirahat, tidur yang panjang"kataku. Sehun diam tanpa membalas ucapanku.

"Hunnie"panggilku lagi kepadanya. "ehmm~"gumamnya yang sedikit bergetar. "izinkan aku tidur di bahumu Hunnie, biarkan aku melepaskan rasa lelah ini di bahumu" ujarku sambil tersenyum.

Cukup lama aku menunggu responnya sampai akhirnya dia membalas ucapanku. "baiklah, tidurlah Kai, lepaskan semua beban dan rasa lelah yang menimpamu selama ini, biarkan semuanya di terbangkan oleh angin"kata Sehunnie yang membuatku tersenyum semakin lebar.

"gomawo, jeongmal gomawoyo"kataku dengan pelan. Aku mulai merasa perasaan lega, semua rasa lelahku selama ini hilang begitu saja saat ini. lama kami terdiam dengan aku yang masih menyandar di bahunya dan dia yang masih mengusap punggung tanganku.

"Hunnie, aku ingin tidur"kata ucapku dengan pelan. "tidurlah"katanya dengan lembut. "berjanjilah... berjanjilah saat aku terbangun nanti, kita akan berjumpa lagi"kataku yang semakin pelan. "aku berjanji, tidurlah Kai"katanya dan aku pun mulai menutup mataku secara perlahan lahan. "selamat tidur Hunnie"kataku dan aku pun menutup mataku.

Kai POV End.

Sehun POV

Aku terdiam, tidak membalas ucapan selamat tidurnya. Tanganku sedari tadi mengusap punggung tangannya yang semakin terasa dingin. Air mataku juga sudah menetes dari tadi. aku menangis, menangis dalam diamku.

"se..selamat..tidur... mim...mimpi yang indah"ucapku dengan terbata, dan tangisan ku semakin menjadi. Tuhan, dia sudah cukup menderita di dunia ini, aku mohon padamu tuhan, buatlah dia bahagia di sana, jangan buat dia menangis lagi Tuhan, ku mohon- doaku dalam hati.

Sehun POV END

...

Author POV

Ke esokkan harinya. Hujan mengguyur kota Seoul. sebuah tempat peristirahatan terakhir. Terlihat sebelas namja yang berdiri di sebuah makam. Makam itu tertulis dengan jelas nama seseorang yang mereka sayangi.

RIP KIM JONGIN 14 JANUARI 1994 – 14 JANUARI 20-

Di depan batu nisan itu juga terihat sebuah foto dari namja manis itu yang tengah tersenyum dengan manisnya. Foto itu di ambil saat hari terakhir namja manis itu masih hidup. Dan itu akan menjadi kenangan terakhir untuk kesebelas namja itu.

Sehun, namja tampan itu lah yang berdiri paling dekat dengan pemakaman itu dari yang lain. Mereka sama sekali tidak memakai payung, membiarkan tubuh mereka di basahi oleh hujan. Mata mereka juga terlihat bengkak tanda mereka menangis, walaupun air mata mereka di tutupi oleh air hujan.

Suho, hyungnya Kai lah yang menangis paling keras. Dia tidak masih belum rela jika adik kesayangannya harus pergi meninggalkannya. setelah kedua orang tuanya pergi meninggalkan sekarang adiknya lah yang ikut pergi meninggalkannya.

Lay sebagai kekasih Suho hanya memeluk tubuh Suho dengan erat. "berhentilah menangis, Myunnie, rela kan Kai, Kai juga sudah melarang dia untuk menangisinya. Apa kau mau adikmu tersiksa di sana?"tanya Lay walau tidak di pungkiri Lay juga menangis saat ini.

Dia sudah menganggap Kai sebagai adik kandungnya, lagian saat dia menikah dengan Suho nanti Kai juga akn menjadi adik kandungnya. Bukan hanya Lay saja, yang lainnya juga sudah menganggap Kai sebagai adik kandung mereka.

"tapi dia meninggalkanku, aku sendirian di dunia ini"kata Suho yang masih menangis. "ada kami disini, keluargamu yang lain. Kami akan selalu ada bersamamu, kami tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian, bahkan aku sampai mati akan tetap bersamamu, jadi janga pernah menganggap kalau kamu sendiri"kata Lay dengan lembut.

Semua yang ada di sana menatap Suho dengan iba. "Lay benar, kami akan selalu ada bersamamu Suho, menemani sampai kapanpun"kata Luhan yang ada di sebelahnya. Suho hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"sebaiknya kita kembal ke mobil untuk pulang kerumah Suho"kata Kris dan di angguki oleh yang lain. Mereka mulai berjalan meninggalin pemakaman itu. "Sehun-ah, kau tidak mau ikut?"tanya Xiumin saat mengetahui kalau Sehun masih berdiri sendiri di dekat makan itu.

"kalian duluan saja hyung, aku nanti menyusul kalian"kata Sehun dan segera mendapatkan anggukan dari Xiumin. "baiklah, kami akan menunggumu di dalam mobil Sehun-ah"kata Xiumin dan di angguki oleh Sehun.

Sekarang Sehun sendiri, berdiri di depan pemakaman itu sambil di temani oleh derasnya hujan yang sedang menguyur saat ini. "apa semua rasa lelah hilang sekarang Kai?"tanya Sehun sambil menatap foto Kai.

"aku senang kalau kau bahagia di sana Kai"kata Sehun. "tapi..."..kata Sehun tergantung. "satu yang masih tidak aku percayai..."lanjut Sehun dan kembali menggantungkan kalimatnya. "aku tidak menyangka, kalau semalam adalah hari kematianmu, kau memberikan kejutan yang sangat besar yang seharusnya kami berikan saat ulang tahunmu kemarin"kata Sehun yang masih menangis walaupun air matanya tidak terlihat karena air hujan yang menguyur tubuhnya.

"kau sungguh...kau sungguh membuatku merasa ke hilangan Kai"kata Sehun yang mulai menangis dengan kencang, "kenapa kau tidak pernah berkata juju dengan ku tentang semuanya. Kau selalu menyembunyikan apa pun dariku. Kau begitu kejam Kai"kata Sehun yang melampiaskan semua kekesalannya selama ini.

Selama hidupnya Kai memang tidak pernah mengatakan apa pun yang dia rasakan kepada Sehun. dia hanya mengataka hal hal tentang pelajaran atau pun tentang yang lain kepada Sehun. itulah sebabnya kenapa Sehun tidak pernah mengetahui kalau selama ini Kai menyimpan sebuah penyakit yang mematikan.

Sehun menjatuhkan dirinya di sebelah makam Kai. "ini sungguh menyiksa Kai, hati ini yang awalnya sepi pun menjadi semakin sepi tanpamu"kata Sehun dan mengelus foto Kai. "mungkin kita tidak akan sama di dunia ini, tapi di dunia yang abadi kita akan selalu bersama Kai, aku janji"kata Sehun.

...

Malam hari sudah tiba. sekarang mereka semua sedang menginap di rumah Suho. Suasana rumah itu sangat sepi, tidak ada yang bersemangat sama sekali. Rasanya, rasa semangat mereka ikut pergi bersama kepergian Kai.

Suho yang memang sedari tadi di dalam kamar pun keluar dan berjalan mencari Sehun sambil membawa 12 kotak kecil dan juga sebuah buka yang di yakini kalau itu adalah buku diary Kai.

"Sehun-ah"panggil Suho saat sudah di hadapan Sehun yang sedang melamun. Sehun segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Suho tanpa menjawab panggilan dari Suho tadi. Kris yang saat itu sedang melintas di hadapan Suho dan Sehun segera ikut bergabung.

"sebelum Kai meninggal, dia menitipkan ini kepadaku"kata Suho sambil menyerahkan buku harian Kai. Sehun mengambil buku harian itu. "dan dia juga menitipka ini kepadaku"kata Suho dan menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil kepada Sehun.

Sehun mengamati kotak kecil itu. "ini juga untukmu Kris, tolong berikan dengan yang lain"kata Suho dan menyerahkan 10 kotak kecil kepada Kris dan satu di pegang olehnya. Kris pun segera berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang di ikuti oleh Suho dari belakang.

Sehun meletakkan kotak kecil itu samping tempat di duduk saat ini. Dia mulai membuka buku harian itu.

_Hai ini adalah buku harian Kim Jongin._

_Siapa pun yang telah membukanya di harapkan untuk menutupnya kembali, atau kalian akan tau akibatnya ^^_

_AKU SERIUS_

Itulah isi buku harian di awalnya. Sehun sedikit tersenyum saat membacanya. Dia mulai membuka buku harian itu. di awal buku harian itu tidak ada yang spesial, hanya sebuah cerita biasa saja.

Sampai akhirnya dia membacanya sesuatu isi hati dari Kai.

_19 Juni 20-_

_Hari ini aku di ajak ke rumah sakit oleh hyung. mungkin karena aku sering terlihat pucat akhir – akhir ini. aku juga entah kenapa akhir akhir ini lebih sering mimisan._

_Setelah pemeriksaan tadi, Suho hyung tidak memberi tau apa hasilnya, dia hanya mengatakan kalau aku harus lebih banyak istirahat dan jangan melakukan kegiatan apa pun yang membuat aku lelah._

_Ini sungguh aneh_.

Setelah membaca tulisan itu, Sehun kembali membalik buku harian Kai dan mulai membaca tulisan diary itu.

_20 Juli 20-_

_DIAAAARRRYYYY_

_Hari ini aku sangat bahagia._

_Kau tau, entah kenapa tiba tiba Sehun mengajak aku pergi jalan jalan bersamanya dan itu hanya berdua. HANYA BERDUA. Kami seperti sepasang kekasih saja yang sedang kencan._

_Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa kalau hari ini berlalu dengan begitu cepat._

_Tapi tidak apa – apa, aku tetap bahagia walaupun itu hanya sebentar._

Itulah isi diary Kai. Sehun teringat di hari itu. Dia memang sengaja mengajak Kai untuk berjalan berdua, karena dia ingin mengutarakan perasaannya, tapi entah kenapa tiba – tiba dia tidak berani untuk mengatakannya. Dia takut kalau Kai akan menolaknya nanti.

Sehun pun mulai membaca buku hari Kai kembali.

_30 Agustus 20-_

_Diary ;-(_

_Hari ini aku mengetahui kenyataan yang pahit menimpa diriku._

_Aku tidak sengaja membaca hasil pemeriksaan dokterku waktu yang lalu bersama Suho hyung, dan kenyataan pahit itu sungguh membuat aku putus asa._

_Dari hasil pemeriksaanku itu, ternyata aku mengalami penyakit Leukimia, itu lah mungkin kenapa aku lebih sering pingsan dan mimisan secara mendadak. Tuhan aku masih ingin hidup, menikmati semua ciptaanmu, sembuhkanlah penyakitku ini Tuhan._

Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata Sehun. Dia tidak percaya kalau Kai selama ini menderita penyakit Leukimia. Dia jadi merasa bersalah kepada Kai.

_20 September 20-_

_Diary_

_Hari ini aku mengalami kejadian yang tidak terduga olehku._

_AKU DI TEMBAK SEHUN._

_Hati ini rasanya senang sekali saat mengetahui ternyata Sehun juga mencintaiku, dan cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan._

_Aku ingin sekali menerima cintanya dan mengatakan 'NADO AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU SEHUNNIE' tapi karena penyakit ini aku tidak menerimanya. Aku tau Sehun marah samaku, aku tau Sehun sakit hati kepada ku. Tapi aku tidak ingin melihat Sehun lebih sakit saat aku pergi meninggalkannya untuk selama lama nya nanti. Itu bahkan lebih sakit dari apa yang aku lakukan sekarang ini._

_Sehunnie, maafkan aku._

_Jangan marah sama aku Sehunnie._

_Aku juga mencintaimu, Nado saranghae Sehunnie :'(_

Tangisan Sehun semakin menjadi. Inilah sebabnya kenapa di merasa bersalah. Saat dia menyatakan perasaannya kepada Kai, Kai menolah Sehun. Sehun yang kesal karena di tolah akhirnya tidak berbicara dengan Kai. dia merasa bersalah karena sudah melakukan hal itu.

_27 September 20-_

_Ini sudah tujuh hari Sehun mendiamiku, mungkin karena dia masih marah karena kejadian kemarin._

_Hari ini aku juga kembali memeriksa keadaanku ke dokter bersama Suho hyung, dokter mengatakan kalah penyakit ini sudah sampai stadium 3. Menyedihkan._

_Akh kepalaku rasanya sakit.._

Itulah isi dari diary yang di baca Sehun. air mata Sehun masih saja terus mengalir, apa lagi saat dia melihat ada bercak darah dari isi diary yang di bacanya tadi.

Sehun terus membalik buku diary itu, tapi dia tidak melihat tulisan apa pun di sana. sampai di akhir buku diary itu dia menemukan kembali tulisan Kai.

_14 Januari 20-_

_Hai Sehunnie, aku yakin saat ini kau sedang membaca diaryku ini._

_Aku juga yakin kau pasti sedang menangis saat ini._

_Hahaha liat Sehunnie, wajahmu jadi jelek saat sedang menangis seperti saat ini._

_Oh ya, Sehunnie aku ingin meminta maaf kepada mu karena tidak menerimamu saat pernyataan cintamu itu. Aku yakin sekarang kau sudah tau apa penyebabnyakan. Ya, aku tidak bermaksud melakukan itu Sehunnie, di dalam hatiku, aku benar benar mencintaimu Sehun, bahkan saat terakhir aku hidup aku tetap mencintaimu._

_Maafkan aku juga karena tidak pernah terbuka soal semua tentangku walaupun kita sudah bersahabat sejak kita masih kecil dulu, aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu terbebani dengan penderitaanku._

_Kau tau, aku mencintaimu sudah sejak lama. Aku tidak tau kenapa aku mencintaimu, tapi yang aku ingin saat kau menolongku dari anak anak yang nakal saat kita kecil, di situlah aku mulai menyukaimu._

_Sehunnie, mianhae, jeongmal mianhae, kau ingat saat kita masih SD dulu. Kita berjanji untuk tetap bersama sampai kapan pun dan di manapun, tapi seperti aku harus mengingkari janjiku itu, karena aku tidak bisa di sisimu lagi. jeongmal mianhae._

_Mungkin saat kau membaca ini aku sudah tidak ada lagi, tapi sesungguhnya aku tetap akan selalu ada di sampingmu._

_Kau sudah menerima kado kecil dari ku yang aku titipkan dari Suho hyung? coba buka dan liat apa isi. Di situ ada sebuah Lonceng kecil yang bisa kau gantung di mana pun, bahkan kalau kau mau kau bisa menggantung di handphonemu. Saat kau mendengar bunyi lonceng ini sebanyak tiga kali, itu tandanya aku merindukanmu Sehun. kau juga harus melihat ke arah kananmu karena di saat itu aku akan berada di sampingmu._

_Sehunnie, hanya inilah yang bisa aku berikan untukmu dan kenangan kita yang dulu, aku harap kau bisa bahagia tanpa ku Sehunnie._

_Jeongmal mianhae,_

_Saranghae_

Itulah akhir dari diary Kai. Sehun sudah tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi. dia segera membuka kado kecil yang tadi di letaknya di sampingnya dan ambilnya Lonceng itu.

Terlihatlah lonceng kecil yang sangat cocok untuk accecories handphone. Di pandanginya lonceng itu dengan air mata yang mengalir. "Kai, mianhae, jeongmal mianhae karena aku pernah marah padamu"kata Sehun di sela tangisnya.

"saranghae, jeongmal saranghae, sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap mencintaimu, Kai"kata Sehun dan menyembunyikan wajahn di sela lututnya. Dia menangis sendiri sampai di dengarnya suara lonceng yang sedang di pegangnya.

Teng~

Teng~

Teng~

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya "Kai"katanya dan di pun mengalihkan pandangannya kesebelah kanan. Dia memang tidak bisa melihat Kai seperti biasanya, tapi dia bisa merasakan kehadiran Kai yang ada di sebelahnya. Dia merasakan ada sebuah beban yang memberatkan bahunya. Dia tau Kai saat ini sedang menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun.

"Kai, aku tau kau saat ini ada di sebelah ku, aku hanya ingin mengatakan kepadamu, Saranghae karena bagiku hanya kau lau orang yang kucintai"kata Sehun dengan tulus walaupun air mata juga terlihat di wajahnya.

Sebuah bayangan yang tidak dapat di lihat oleh mata biasa yang saat ini sedang berada di samping Sehun pun tersenyum dengan manisnya. Dia bahagia mendengarkan kata kata Sehun tadi.

"nado saranghae, aku juga mencintaimu Hunnie, Sangat mencintaimu, saranghae"

Dan hembuhan angin yang saat itu entah datang dari mana menghilangkan bayangan itu.

...

END


End file.
